Same As It Never Was
by Threadbare Story Teller
Summary: Fifty years have gone by in the Underground since Sarah Williams defeated the Labyrinth. The Goblin King's kingdom is growing restless, and Jareth fears an uprising. Jareth has to find a way to quell his subjects, and his plan involves a certain green-eyed girl. (Rated M for later chapters!)
1. Prologue

The Goblin King lounged on his throne. He was angry and annoyed. He tried his best to tune out the festivities going on in the Goblin City, but they were causing quite a ruckus. Fifty years had passed in the Underground since Sarah Williams had defeated his Labyrinth and they decided to celebrate. He let out a frustrated sigh. He really didn't know why he allowed them to commemorate her. They saw her as a sign of hope. The girl who defeated the Goblin King. He could hardly get his subjects to obey him any longer. The entire situation was getting _way_ too out of hand. He had bogged countless subjects, and even banished a few to the oubliettes.

He had always utilized fear to govern the inhabitants of the Goblin City and the outlying Labyrinth. Fear obviously no longer worked. She had given them the ability to hope. The King feared he would soon have an uprising on his hands. The Goblin Kingdom wasn't much, but he knew of a few Fae that would like nothing more than to take his position as king. He tapped his crop against his throne in annoyance. He needed to get everything under control. But how?

He summoned a crystal. The ball gleamed in the light, and the King conjured images of the girl. Barely any time had passed in her world. He suspected five years at most had passed in the Aboveground. Currently, she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she was deep in slumber. On more than a few occasions, Jareth watched her while she slept. On a couple occasions, she mumbled something about the Labyrinth while she slept. For reasons unbeknownst to him, she barely remembered her time in the Underground.

Most other runners went back to the Aboveground remembering their time in the Labyrinth, but not Sarah. There were moments when Jareth thought he saw a semblance of recognition in her eyes, but it faded all too quickly. He hoped that she would wake up one day and remember everything. The King wasn't sure why, but it hurt him deeply that she forgot about him. The first he laid eyes on the girl, he knew that he needed to have her. She was innocent and pure, but she was also a spoiled brat. She had little regards for others and took everything for granted.

Although she didn't remember her time in the Labyrinth, she obviously benefited from it. She was no longer the horrid little imp she was years ago. Something had changed. She was now sweet and kind, but she still did have the spark that Jareth loved so deeply about her. He couldn't help but to smile at the girl. More often than not, he found himself thinking of her. Her beautifully cruel eyes, the way her lips turned down into a slight pout, her raven colored hair. At that moment, he had a brilliant idea.

He needed to get Sarah Williams back to the Underground. If not for himself, then for his subjects as well. Clearly they needed someone they could respect, not just someone they feared. The Goblin Kingdom needed a queen. Jareth closed his eyes and relished the thought. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Now he just needed to think of how to get her to the Underground, and even more, how to get her to marry him.

"I supposed I could always court her properly." Jareth mumbled as he considered the thought. "It would take far too long, however. I need some sort of leverage over her."

He closed his eyes tighter as he remembered the exact words she said all those years ago. 'You have no power over me.' Those six simple words had plagued Jareth for the last half-century. He needed something he could hold over her head. If not something, then someone. He crystal shifted to images of a sleeping child. Toby was, of course, no longer the babe he was all those years ago. He had grown in height and now had a full head of strawberry blonde curls. The wheels in Jareth's mind began spinning.

He couldn't rightfully take the child, but he could convince Sarah that he could. She would have no choice but to take his place. The ever noble Sarah Williams. "Soon." Jareth said simply, and with a flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Anyways, feedback is always welcomed.**


	2. Storms and Bedtime Stories

Sarah woke up to the buzz of her alarm clock. The bright red numbers claimed that it was 8:22am. She tossed in her sheets until she finally found the resolve to get out of bed. Thankfully, it was only Sunday. She didn't have class today, but she was supposed to go to her parents' house for breakfast. It had been a tradition since she moved out about eight months ago. Sunday was the only day she was able to go and visit with her family. She either had class the other days, or she had to work. Although she wouldn't openly admit it, she missed her family much more than she let on.

She missed Toby the most. When he was first born, Sarah hated the fact that she had to deal with the screaming baby. For reasons Sarah still didn't understand, everything changed one night a few months before Toby turned two. She grew up a lot and realized that she needed to stop taking everything for granted. She sighed as she started get ready to go to her parents'. She showered quickly and got dressed. She pulled a comb through her hair and pulled on a jacket. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her car keys. She gave one final look around her apartment. She had an odd feeling. Almost like she was forgetting something. She shook the feeling away and left, locking her apartment behind her.

The ride to her old house was uneventful. She listened to the radio and hummed along with her favorite songs. The weather man reported that a big storm was headed their way. There were warnings of flash flooding and power outages.

"We urge residents to stay indoors during the storm." The monotone voice warned. "Power outages are nearly certain. Flooding may occur in parts of downtown near the river." The voice continued.

Sarah shut the radio off and looked at the sky. If there was a storm coming, the sky surely wasn't aware. There didn't seem to be a cloud in sight. She knew that if her parents heard of the storm there was no way they would let her leave. If even a drop of water fell, she would be stuck there. She considered turning around and telling them she didn't feel well. The idea was short-lived though. Toby would be devastated if he didn't get to see her. When she finally arrived she was greeted by an onslaught of blonde curls.

"Hey Tobes," Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah! You have to come see what daddy and I built."

Sarah followed the boy to the backyard where a newly constructed tree-house sat perched in one of the oaks trees. Toby seemed so excited, Sarah couldn't help but to share his enthusiasm. The child couldn't stand still for more than a moment.

"Come on, Sarah. You can come up. There's a ladder over here." Toby was on his way toward the ladder when their dad came outside.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you said no girls in the clubhouse. Remember, boys only?"

Toby looked utterly confused, and Sarah couldn't help but to laugh. "Your sister's a girl, or did you forget?" Richard questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but she doesn't count. She's not like a real girl." Toby stated firmly.

The two couldn't help but to laugh at the boy.

"Did I miss something?" Karen said from behind them.

"No, Toby's just being a goof." Sarah said with a smile.

"Am not!" Toby called from his new spot inside the treehouse.

Karen wrapped Sarah in a hug. "How's everything, sweetheart?"

Sarah considered the question. She really didn't have anything to complain about. Work was the same. School was the same. Everything was pretty much the same.

"Same old I suppose." Sarah said with a sigh.

"So you don't have a boyfriend yet?" Karen asked with a laugh.

Sarah couldn't help but to blush. No, she didn't have a boyfriend. In fact, she doubted she would anytime soon.

"No, I don't, but thanks for asking." Both her father and her stepmother laughed at how bashful she was acting.

Sarah knew she should be used to being bombarded by these questions. It seemed like every time she saw her family, they always asked her the exact questions. How's school? Good. How's work? Mediocre. Do you have a boyfriend? No.

"You know we're just kidding, Sarah." Her father chimed in.

"You're such a pretty thing," Karen continued. "I just don't see why you're not being bombarded by suitors."

"Well, first off," Sarah started, "No one says 'suitors' anymore. If you must know, I just don't have time for a boyfriend. I can barely keep track of myself, let alone another human being."

"Guys!" Toby shouted from the treehouse. "Can we eat breakfast soon?"

"Sure kiddo, come on down." Richard called.

Their father helped Toby down from the tree house while Sarah and Karen went inside to set the table.

"You know we're just worried about you." Karen said while placing plates on the table.

"I know." Sarah said, gathering the silverware.

"Besides, it's our right as parents to embarrass our children every once in a while." Karen added with a smile.

Sarah smiled at her stepmother. At that moment Toby ran into the dining room and begged Sarah to let him help with the table. Sarah conceded and handed Toby the spoons and forks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold and white from the window. She looked to see an owl perched atop one of the tree branches. For a moment, Sarah's mind went blank as she tried remembering something. There was something about that owl, but she just couldn't place it. The girl nearly growled in frustration.

"You okay, Sarah?" Her father asked. "You're spacing out on us."

Sarah nodded and sat down at the table. Toby made sure she sat in the seat closest to him. She watched as he covered his pancakes in gooey syrup and got his hands covered in the stuff. For some reason, Sarah could barely bring herself to eat. She had a strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen. She didn't even notice when rain began pouring down in sheets.

"Huh, would you look at that. The sky was blue a minute ago."

At her father's words, Sarah turned to see the rain. It was already beginning to pool in the streets.

"Great." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"Does that mean Sarah's staying here?" Toby questioned excitedly.

"Unless the storm clears up," Their father continued. "Looks like she's staying. There's no way we're letting you drive home in this." He said, attention turning to his daughter.

"I think I'll be fine dad, I mean its only rain." As if on cue, lightning struck somewhere close by and the power flickered out. Thankfully it was only late morning, so some light still filtered through the windows.

"Nonsense," Karen interjected, "It's clearly not safe for you to be out there. It won't hurt to stay in your old room for a night."

With those words, Sarah's fate was sealed. She was spending the night here. She didn't really mind, but she would much rather sleep in her own apartment. She did still keep some clothes and other things here just in case she did stay, so at least she had some of her personal effects.

"Sarah, will you tell me a story tonight?" Toby asked with bright eyes.

Sarah nodded, and smiled at the boy. Sarah loved telling stories and Toby liked hearing them. She decided that while she was here she may as well indulge him. Wheels began spinning in her head. She had a rule to never tell the same story twice, so she needed to come up with one before Toby's bed time. With the storm, she doubted either of them would have school tomorrow.

"I'll come up with a great story, Tobes." Sarah said with a grin.

"Well, until then," Karen started, "I think we need to go find some candles and flash lights."

For the remainder of the day, the family lounged around the house. Sarah played board games with Toby until he got bored. Karen made everyone snacks throughout the day and they ate sandwiches for dinner. With the storm, it got dark too early. The day seemed to fly by. Before Sarah knew it, it was eight o'clock and time for Toby to go to bed. Sarah spun a colorful tale about dragons, and princesses, and trolls, and noble knights. By the time she was finished, Toby could barely keep his eyes open. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead and told him goodnight.

Her father and Karen were already in bed. With Toby in school, Karen decided to start her new job last week. It was a tiring and trying week for everyone. Sarah quietly climbed down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a soda from the still-cold refrigerator and grabbed a flashlight and some candles from the counter. Since she couldn't go home, she may as well use her time wisely. She decided to get some much needed studying in. She lit a few candles until the kitchen was illuminated in the soft light. She started paging through her literature book until she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

She turned, but she didn't see anything out of place. She ignored the gnawing feeling in her stomach and tried to focus on Geoffrey Chaucer. Each time she began to concentrate she swore she would see something shift in the shadows.

"I must be crazy." She mumbled.

"Oh, on the contrary, Sarah." The girl whipped her head around to see a man leaning against the counter. Part of her told her to shout for help. There was a strange man currently standing in her parents' kitchen. An uninvited strange man. However, the other part was transfixed on him for some reason. He seemed familiar, but there was no way Sarah had seen this man before.

"W-who are you?" Sarah questioned. She didn't mean for her voice to shake, but she couldn't help it. While she was fascinated with this man, she was also somewhat terrified of him.

"I think you know very well who I am, and why I'm here." The man drawled out each word. Sarah found herself concentrating extra hard on what he was saying. Why was he here? She honestly didn't know.

"I don't." Sarah said while shaking her head. "I have no idea who you are, or what you want."

"What a pity. Then I guess I shall explain it to you." The man said while stepping closer to where she was sitting. Sarah was practically mesmerized by the man's beautifully mismatched eyes.

"I'm here for my heir. The one you _stole_ from me." The man stated simply.

What on earth was he talking about? Sarah had never met this man before, let alone stole anything from him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said. A lump had formed in her throat. Something wasn't right. Besides that fact that this man had invaded her family's home. Something was wrong.

"Then I shall put it in simple terms. I am Jareth, the Goblin King, and I am here for my property. The heir you stole from me years ago." He paused. "I am here for the babe, Sarah. I cannot rightfully produce an heir without a Queen so I must make other… arrangements."

Sarah's mind was finally catching up. He was here for Toby! He was planning on taking her little brother. Sarah would never allow it. She honestly didn't know why she believed this man. Goblin King? Those were fairy tales for children. However, Sarah somehow knew that he was telling the truth, and that scared her. She would have almost preferred a robber in the house.

"You… you can't take Toby." Her response was weak, but, for once in her life, she was at a loss for words.

"Oh, you greatly underestimate me Sarah. I can take him, and I will." The man moved. Almost as if to walk right up the stairs and steal Toby away.

"Wait!" Sarah croaked. Her throat was dry. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "You said you can't produce an heir without a queen? Why don't I…" Her voice trailed off. She was trying to muster the courage to say her right words.

"Why don't I go with you instead. I will become your queen and Toby can stay here." She brought her eyes up to his again. "Please."

Jareth laughed and Sarah flinched at the sound. He really didn't expect it to be this easy.

"You? What makes you think that you are fit to be my queen?" Jareth sneered.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just leave Toby here. You can't take him, he won't understand."

Jareth really couldn't believe she was being so compliant. He expected more of a challenge. She must have really changed during her time in the Labyrinth. He wasn't complaining though. He almost preferred her this way.

"So be it." Jareth started. "All you must do is fear me and love me. Can you do that Sarah?"

The girl nodded and Jareth smirked. "Good, then we really must get going."

Sarah jerked her head up. "But you have to let me say goodbye. What if I never see them again?"

Jareth barely registered her words. Honestly, he wasn't even planning on acknowledging her until she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Please, I'll only be a moment. I won't even wake them. I promise."

Before he could register what he was doing, Jareth nodded and she bounded up the stairs. What was wrong with him? With just one touch, she was able to melt his resolve. He worried that she would wake her parents or the child. Which would cause Jareth to do things he didn't want to have to do to her family. However, in moments, she joined him back in the kitchen. Just like she promised. He took one look at her and wondered why he was even doing this. He had longed for this moment for so long, but she was being so compliant. He never expected it would be so easy, which made it harder. Tears rimmed her green eyes. He needed to get her back to the Underground before he changed his mind. He slipped his gloved fingers around her wrist, and it seconds they were gone.

**A/N: So, yeah... please enjoy! I don't have a beta, or someone else to read this over and edit it, so please let me know about any mistakes. I try my best not to make them. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. The Underground

When the two arrived in the Underground, the Goblin City was still bustling with celebration. Jareth honestly did not know what he expected. Part of him thought that they would just stop as soon as Sarah came back. That thought brought him back to the girl he had momentarily forgot about.

"What's that noise?" Sarah questioned. She obviously meant the somewhat joyous shouts and screeches from the city below.

Jareth couldn't help but to smirk. Now she was aware of what he had been dealing with. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, or if he should make up another part of his elaborate story. He decided both.

"They're celebrating you, Sarah." He stated.

"Me? Why would they celebrate me?" She asked with confusion lacing her voice.

"Because the Goblin Kingdom now has a queen."

He dared not tell her that they were actually celebrating the fact that she defeated him. He figured there was a chance she may find out, but it wouldn't be soon. By now he was practically an expert at spinning his stories. Even if she did find out the truth, she would have to gain back her memory from her prior visit to the Underground before she would understand anything. Sarah wanted to ask how they knew, but did she really care. The reality of her situation was now settling in. Part of her was in awe. Some part of her had always believed in magic and fairytales, but never to this extent. She never imagined she would be stranded in some kingdom with a deranged king.

Admittedly, a very handsome king. He seemed so familiar and somehow, Sarah foresaw his actions before they took place. Like how she knew he was currently smirking, without even having to look at him. She hated that know-it-all smirk, and she didn't even really know him. She wanted to hate him for taking her away, but she couldn't. Sarah knew she needed to get to the bottom of all this. Clearly she didn't remember a thing about stealing an heir. Especially since that heir was Toby. She turned to see the king staring intently at her. His eyes were focused on her, but he seemed distant. Almost like his mind was in a different realm. Sarah mentally laughed at the thought. His mind very well could be in a different realm.

His smirk widened. "What's wrong precious? You seem confused."

She knew he was toying with her, but she replied anyways.

"I am confused! I have no idea what's really going on. I don't even remember being here before. Can't you fill me in on what's happening?"

"I've already 'filled you in'. In fact, I have supplied more than enough information. You stole my heir, I went back to claim him, instead you offered to become my queen. Isn't that clear enough?" His words were short and concise. Sarah knew he didn't wish to continue the conversation, but she needed answers. He set his jaw, and it became clear that he was finished with their discussion.

"What about my family? Won't they realize I'm gone? I have school and my job to worry about too. What's going to happen?"

"Correction, you had your schooling and work. They are no longer. As for your family, it will be as if you never existed. They will go on with their lives, as you should."

His words cut Sarah deeply. The unselfish part of her was glad that her family wouldn't worry about her. However, the selfish part didn't want them to forget her. It wasn't fair. Sarah wished she would have seriously thought about her decision before running off with some strange man. She should have asked these questions before. She could have come up with some sort of conditions. Obviously, she wouldn't have let him take Toby, but she didn't realize what she was committing herself to. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was no use.

It was like her old self had died, and she couldn't help but to mourn. She turned away so that he wouldn't see her crying. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was weak. Jareth moved, as if to comfort her, but he quickly thought better of it. He stepped back and gave her a few moments to compose herself. Why was she acting like this? She wasn't quite like this when she was here before.

"When you're ready, I can show you to our chambers." He said, hoping it would cease her crying.

Sarah jerked her head up. 'Our chambers'? There was no way she would be sharing a room with him.

"No, that's where I draw the line. I'm not sharing a room with you. I never agreed to that." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Sarah, you will be my queen. You offered to produce me an heir. Do you have any idea of what that entails?"

Sarah's face paled. Obviously she knew what it meant, but this was the first time she actually considered it.

"We are to be married, and as such, shall have to consummate our marriage. Or did you forget?" He continued.

Fresh tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Seeing this, Jareth stepped forward. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't want to see her cry. In fact he hated it. He had watched her so often during the years, and each time she cried, his heart ached. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off. He mentally smiled. That was the Sarah he knew.

"I can see you are distraught. I originally planned for our vows to take place right away. However," He paused, trying to come up with the words. "I shall give you one week to adjust to your new life. Until the end of that week, you may have your own chambers. Although, after we are wed, you will move to my chambers without so much of a complaint. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded. She didn't quite agree with it, in fact she believed she needed more than a week to adjust, but his offer was better than his original plan. Jareth suddenly remembered that she had never been with a man before. Of course she would be upset with the idea of it. He couldn't help but to chuckle. She had never even been courted before. How could he forget something like that? It wasn't something trivial that could easily be forgotten.

"Sarah, I promise, this won't be as horrid as you're imagining. I will be sure that you're comfortable and tha-"

"Be sure that I'm comfortable?" She started, cutting him off, "Of course I won't be comfortable. I'm being forced to marry someone who probably cares less about me than they do the ground under their feet. Sure, I'll be comfortable." She practically spat the words.

Jareth was suddenly very angry. No one talked to him like that. He was the Goblin King, not some servant or average man.

"You insolent girl! Don't you realize? I care for you more than you could realize. I've cared for you ever since you charged into my life all those years ago. I offered you my heart and you blatantly refused it!"

Jareth was practically steaming. How could she accuse him of not caring? He turned away from her and marched out of his throne room. He needed some time to cool down. If not, he was afraid he would do something he would regret later. Sarah watched in disbelief as he left. She dared not try to follow him. Instead she went over to one of the windows and sat down on the ledge. The view was actually quite beautiful. She thought about his words. He claimed that he cared for her when he barely knew her. Maybe she could understand him better if she knew what happened all those years ago.

"Hello Lady!" Sarah jumped when she heard the voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a small creature with a tuft of orange hair at the top of its head. Sarah figured it was a goblin, since she now resided in the Goblin Kingdom.

"Uh, hello?" Her words came out as more of a question rather than a statement. She wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"What's your name?" She asked and the creature's eyes seemed to light up.

"Name is Gith. Where's King-y?" The creature motioned to the empty throne.

"I'm not sure Gith," She paused as an idea came to her mind. "Do you know where his chambers are? Could you take me there?"

Gith nodded and turned to walk away. Sarah moved from the ledge and followed behind him. Maybe if she apologized she would be able to talk to him and figure everything out. She trailed after the goblin as they went through several halls and corridors until they came to an ornate set of wooded doors.

"King-y's room," Gith said while motioning to the doors.

"Thank you, Gith." Sarah said while patting his head. He nodded and was suddenly gone. For a moment Sarah was baffled by the fact that he just disappeared, but in retrospect she had witnessed stranger things.

She summoned the courage she needed and, with a deep breath, knocked three times on the doors. Moments flew by, and she feared that he wasn't in his chambers. Sarah had no other ideas as to where he would have gone. There was no way she'd be able to find her way back to the throne room all by herself. She would have to wait until someone else wandered by and ask them for directions. Just then, the doors opened to reveal a less-clothed Goblin King. Before, he was wearing a full get-up complete with a cloak. Now, he only wore a half buttoned ruffled shirt, way-too-tight-pants, and black boots. His ensemble left little to the imagination, and Sarah had to force herself to look away.

"Are you here to degrade me some more Sarah?" The king questioned. If he noticed she had been staring, he didn't say anything.

"No, actually, I was here to apologize." Her voice trailed off. Perhaps this wasn't the best way to patch things up. She was about to turn and leave when he stepped aside and motioned her through the doors.

Reluctantly, she stepped passed the king. She didn't know what she expected his chambers to look like, but they fit him very well. The room was decorated in hues of gold and crimson. A large bed took up the majority of the room. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room, and doors that looked to lead out to a balcony. For a fleeting moment, Sarah thought that this wouldn't be a bad room to wake up in every morning. She quickly shook the thought from her head and turned toward Jareth. He was leaning against the wall near the door, staring at her.

"Look," she started, "I'm sorry. I just," her voice trailed away, "You have to understand that I just left my entire life behind. My family, friends, job, everything. I'm here because I couldn't stand the thought of you taking Toby. I did what I had to for him to stay safe."

Jareth looked stoic. He didn't seem angry like before, but he wasn't saying anything. Sarah didn't know if she preferred him like this or not. His eyes seemed to stare through her and Sarah couldn't help but to shiver.

"Okay, well that's pretty much it." She stepped forward and reached for the door, but he stopped her. His fingers wrapped around her arm and she inhaled sharply. His grip wasn't painful, she just wasn't expecting it.

"Wait." It wasn't a plea, it was a command. Normally, Sarah didn't take orders very well, but she didn't want to test her luck. She expected him to let go of her, but he didn't.

"You have to believe that I am trying Sarah." He breathed. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable. This was most likely the closest she would get to an apology, and she accepted that.

She knew she should say something, but her words had disappeared. She turned around to look at him, and his grip loosened. She took in the angular form of his cheek bones, the way his hair fell in wisps around his face, and the way his beautiful mismatched eyes searched hers. And before she could comprehend what she was going to do, her lips were on his. His body immediately tensed, and Sarah felt stupid. She tried to pull away, but then he started to deepen the kiss. Sarah felt her back hit the door, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her hands flew to his head and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. She sighed and could feel him smile against her lips. He pulled away first, but his body kept hers pinned against the door. Sarah was breathing heavily now. She watched as he closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I don't know." Sarah breathed. "It just felt right."


End file.
